borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Veggienater/Talk Archieve
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Zombie Island of Dr Ned, cannot activate the bulletin board in the center of the first town page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 20:36, 24 July 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Anime Hey dude i saw that you like anime what show/shows do you watch?Flame Haze 21:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Im more into like Inuyasha, bleach, fairy tail, highschool of the dead (anime LFD), and really anything that comes out Flame Haze 21:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yea i thought that too but i really started getting into it around the tenth episode and i think its split like people who watch bleach religiously like I do, dont really watch Naruto as much and vice versa Flame Haze 22:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Agreed if i see anything i'll let you know Flame Haze 05:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just saw that you liked NS. I found that This: http://www.animeseason.com/naruto-shippuuden/ has been a better source for episodes than anime crazy. just thought that you may like to know. ^.^ BTW have you checked out abridged series on youtube? pretty good ever since littlekuriboh has started parodying the naruto parodies. 03:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I tried to get into Classics like Dragon Ball, Bleach, and what not but so far I only really finished Black Cat, DNAngel, and vampire knight. I love left 4 dead and other zombie/realistic action games and you seem to be kindof an expert, what would you suggest I get into? 03:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) x4 Hammer Trade Got your message and it won't be a problem. I've duped weapons on several occasions so I'll walk you through the process, which can be a bit confusing the first time around. I'll send you a friend request and host a game when we're both online, so we can do business. If your gamertag is the same as your forums name here, I'll send you a friends request tonight to get the ball rolling. Diakonov007 21:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Trade Hi Veggienater. I'd be happy to trade you a serpens and a penetrator. I am usually on during the evening and on the weekends. I don't need anything in return either. Whatever works for you will probably work for me. I Won't be on BL for a day or two because of Halo: Reach, but I'll still be sure to get you those guns. I'll send you a friend request in a minute. As long as it's at night or on the weekend, most times will work for me - it's more what would work for you. 21:05, September 14, 2010 (UTC) 'ello Veggienater.. I'm on pretty much at any time needed, I'm at gmt+3 (a lil past 11pm here at the moment).. I'm always up for trading, so just send me a friendrequest over xbl and I'll cya on borderlands :P GT: FateDTaS TaSManiaC 20:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm loving the guns thanx :P always interested in trading ^^ and sure you can have a destroyer, just gotta dupe it first :P when you're on just host a game and invite me & I'll drop it off for ya & exit to the dashboard without saving, I'll host a game after that to trade and whatnot :P TaSManiaC 11:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey brother thanks for the trade offer. After looking at my bank though I'd have to decline since I don't have anything worth trading. No worries though I'm only lvl 51 anyway. I'm sure I'll find another one. Just thought the story amusing in a Doh! kinda way.Maybe I'll see ya on some time. Take care. Tobin Greywolf 04:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Just Started my first online game, hope I hosted it correctly. My GT is Tgreywolf. Hit me up if ya got a min or two. Tobin Greywolf 15:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Veggienater, I have on my character right now: Orange:Skullmasher 420x6dmg, 6ammo, Liquid Orion '''859dmg, 16ammo, '''Pestilent Defiler '''1122dmg 2ammo, '''Combustion Hellfire '''195dmg 12.5FR, 36ammo, '''Recoiless Mongol '''1248dmg 11ammo, '''Detonating Cobra '''912dmg 7ammo x4explode, '''Savage Equilizer '''340x7dmg 2ammo ammo regen, '''Hard Volcano '''945dmg 3 ammo x4fire. '''Purple: Double Anarchy '''167x4dmg 13.8FR 82ammo, '''Desert Stinger '''215dmg 16.3FR 58ammo, '''Erupting Stinger '''167dmg 12.5FR 49ammo x4explode, '''Shattering Mauler '''416dmg 8.8FR 72ammo, '''Terrible Matador '''304x12 0.9FR 12ammo, '''Liquid Penetrator '''671dmg 4.6FR 8ammo, '''Liquid Thunder '''1096dmg 2.7FR 5ammo, and a '''Sheild 2734capacity with 258recharge. Have plenty of orange in storage as well. Hit me up, GT jdviper51. Will be on occasionally throughout day. Veg, Our best bet to connect would probably be tomorrow around 3:00 PM eastern to 10:00 PM. I will try duping my Wildcat and my Savior in case your interested in those. My Gamertag is on my profile page. Desperado SMG 17:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can get on now if that is not to much to ask. My wife ended up going to work after all. She wasn't feeling good and said she might stay home, that is why I picked tomorrow. Desperado SMG 20:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I am sure they will. Any weapons I should be on the look out for that you are interested in? Desperado SMG 21:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if these are rare or not, but I picked up an S&S Crux 156 x7 Damage, 80.6 Accuracy, 1.6 Fire Rate with x3 Explosive, +11 Mag size and +11% Damage and a Terrible Defender with 687 Damage, 51.3 Accuracy, 1.0 Fire Rate with a Carnage Barrell, 3.6 Zoom, +52% Reload and +22 Ammo Regen. Let me know if you want either of em. Desperado SMG 00:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) After another Amory run, I walked out with a Hard Surkov, Liquid Invader, a Striker and some others I can't remember. Desperado SMG (Talk) 03:05, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, now that I know what I am looking for it should be easier. I have found that I effing LOVE the Invader though. Desperado SMG (Talk) 03:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Guns you want I got guns. Powerful ones. I have orange and purple with very high stats. What are you looking to trade with with? I have no pearlesant guns just shields. Sounds good, ive sent a request on live and have the items ready whenever u are online! :) see u thenJdviper51 20:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Trading Combat Rifles Hey man, Sorry for taking several days to reply, but I'm the guy who was looking for a Draco, serpens, avenger and a generic torgue assault rifle. But yeah, I have alot of stuff that you might be interested. Just ask and I probably got it, just not many pearls.... :/ My gamertag is iNosferatu x if you're interested ;) sigs remainsnameless's sig is unlinked. links are not required, only recommended and default. if you would like to talk, a search for username will take you to the userpage. 22:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :veggie replied aha! that is a fish of a different odor.have him/her try this: Remainsnamelesstalk under signature in preferences. 04:17, October 23, 2010 (UTC)feel free to do similarly yourself Weapon Shop Hey, How's it going? I just saw your message on my talk page. I'm sorry for the late reply (moved to a new home & haven't set up an internet connection :/ Getting a low sig from a neighbor at the moment (: ) I'll be sure to get those weapons to you asap when I'm back online, I'll send you another message. When exactly did the wikia get a new layout design? lol I can't believe I've been offline this long.. Envy 360 07:15, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Armory glitch Hey there, Veggienater. Thanks for the offer to help me unglitch my character. Your time would be most helpful and appreciated. I am at work, so I will add you after I arrive home in a couple hours. And by all means, take your time wrapping up Knoxx PT2. I know things can get hectic and I just appreciate your offer to help. Let's see, according to your online timeframe, I think it best that we get together on either Wednesdays' or Thursdays, whichever is best for you. I cover weekends for my job, so I get those days off by default. I think that I might jump back on the Gears of War wagon in the meantime. Gotta raise that kill-to-death ratio, haha. Thanks again. BMetcalf82 22:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Veggienater. That's cool with me. I sent you a request earlier. Just let me know whenever you are nearing readiness with your aforementioned character, then we can arrange a more specific time to meet. Friday - Tuesday, I get online around 6pm (your 9) after I arrive home from work. Wednesdays and Thursdays are generally off days and I can be online throughout. I don't really foresee too much of a problem, though I think I might have to work on Thursday so colleague can work my Saturday. I'll let you know on Monday. Thanks again, dude. BMetcalf82 03:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Just confirmed that I am working on Thursday so Wednesday is probably best. I am on Pacific time for now (actually, AZ time, which is currently Pacific, but I think that changes back to Mountain time on 7th Nov, when DST ends). Our clock doesn't change on DST, and I think AZ is the only state that does this. I will probably sleep in until 10:00am or so (1:00pm your time) but I will be on the lookout shortly after I get some coffee i n me (I'm actually about to order some of that Civet Coffee, $38/ a pound, but from what I hear, read, have been told, that it is the best tasting coffee on Earth--just don't ask where it comes from, hahaha). 19:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Preferences reset, yet again. BMetcalf82 19:17, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool enough. I will probably be playing Gears of War 2 when you get on so just send me a message when you get home from work and established and I will be right over. I don't think it would take very long to get this taken care of. I have some constructs that a friend made for me and I'll let you have your pick once this is finished. Thanks again for your help, dude. This will help save my ass from downloading, playng with, and eventually becoming addicted to, Willowtree, lol. BMetcalf82 20:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Veggienater, just wanted to say thanks again for helping me get past the armory glitch the other day. Saved my character a lot of trouble. Respect. BMetcalf82 22:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ogre COM I would be interested in the one with the ammo regen. I wouldn't be able to get online until a few days because of Thanksgiving travel. 20:10, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I have an Eridian Warrior COM but it only has +55% weapon damage and I'm not sure of the oth er bonuses it has, but I would be happy to dupe/give it to you. Could we trade this Thursday (Nov. 2)? I am on US Central Time. 03:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool Beans! Well it would probably be later like about 5-6 or 8-whenever CST, but I will be sure to remind you on Wednesday. Thanks. 21:10, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I will be on at about 5:00 CST give or take a few minutes. -- 23:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Its good. Thanks and You're welcome. 04:27, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Im not sure if i have any of the guns (ill have to check my bank), but i dont think i do. however, i am on now (farming craw), so if you want to meet up and see if i have anything you want, feel free to drop me a message. im not sure what all youd be after, so its hard to make offers lol. Olaf Redland 03:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) tomorrow is good for me, perhaps about 5pm your time? i sent a friend request to make it easy. Olaf Redland 03:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Upon checking my bank, i have a serpens with no scope, but 379 dmg,as well as a crappy caustic avenger. Upon even further research, the serpens appears to be a mod =\ Olaf Redland 03:46, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Avenger Trade Saturday afternoon 1pm sound good? As for weapon in return, I would be interested in a pearl. Maybe a Serpens or Tsumani, whatever you have is fine. I saw u said that you dont have those two weapons in a post level 61 version and that is cool. Really just want some of the pearls to play around with. Add me or I will request you and go from there. I also have a high level Nemesis that I think is awesome. I found shortly after my Avenger if u want a copy of it. See you around 1! I Deal In Lead 20:52, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Yea, Thanks for the info on the duping. i just hope i can find some items worthy of being duped. Pearls that you gave me are cool, especially the serpens. Cuts through Lance like butter. I will send you a message if i find any upgrades to weapons that we were trading. Actually found a level 56 Tsunami on my first Armory run after we made the trade. Always nice to know they are out there. Thanks again. I Deal In Lead 15:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) rollback please use your powers only for good. rollback vandalism and senseless edits only and use undo for errors and mix-ups. 00:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) warn template there is a warning template which catagoriz/ses users for monitoring. this is useful for multiple offense users and quite honestly, keeping score. uses and explanation here. 01:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Person Pronouns in Skill Descriptions Please do not remove second person pronouns from skill descriptions that are quoting in-game text. -- WarBlade 07:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Didnt realise that they were in-game text. I will double check next time.Veggienater 07:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) WOW.... Your not dead???? Hellooo... i got a lil somethin somethin for ya your dna profile suggests you dont like brick... GET OUT OF MY SCAN RANGE...check out the build at the following coordinates: http://talent.87bazillion.com/brick.php?050505355055554551005 give the big guy an anarchy and a mod with die hard and get in close...perferably a tedicore anarchy with a tedicore loyalty mod...most importantly, in order to heal... LET THEM KILL YOU...get full shields and almost full life from your second wind...only use berserk to heal between battles or if there are only a couple enemies left...the brawler tree is the last tree to put any points in...furthermore... die hard is now offically named "NEVER DIE" try it before you scoff it...I am the best robot 07:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) what play style do you like>my suggestion for brick was for an anarchy, in your face style....not a rocket launcher, explosive style...the only reason for the points in empowered and wide load is to get the prereq's for master blaster which is to use with the anarchy...again, what is your play style?I am the best robot 08:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) getting a second wind by killing someone gives full shields and most of your life and "turns on": juggernaught, revenge, master blaster which is perfect for a anarchy user...it uses the full points of safeguard and a 85% or more of points for hardened...plus resets payback and unbreakable...for a "in your face with an anarchy" playstyle this is perfect... as well as a few other weapons, namely a longer range hellfire...just some thoughts from your friendly nieghborhood cl4p-tp. ya im not trying to offend anyone either :)siren is also my favorite character...im only pointing out that although bricks skills seem to contribute to explosive damage, they are not necessarily the best to use with him, especially when die hard needs to have enemies in your face...The siren merc mod is probably the best mod for an anarchy...The second runner up is probably the tedicore loyalty mod (common man) for brick...check out the mod's and give brick some different weapons and play style and you might find that you like him :) of course, it will suck if your smg proficiency is low... just work on it i guess LOL one last note: be very carefull on multiple second winds withing a certain amount of time... i have unconfirmed reports that your cripple time is cut down by 75% or more if you are crippled 3 or 4 times within that unknown time frame (i sense a edit to diehard comming on)...I am the best robot 08:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all that LOL, first day on the job and all... feel free to delete this entire section. Anyway, I asked you a question on my blog :) I am the best robot 15:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Poo You put that guy on the vandalism list, yeah? NOhara24 22:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Trade Ya sure I can dupe them for you, I'll take a look through your profile page later for anything I want =D...I can be on tonight after 11:30 EST you??Riceygringo 17:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : I'll try to come on tonight around 6 or 7, if not I'll inform you another dateRiceygringo 18:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm on for a little while right now..you have time? Riceygringo 00:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Weird, didn't get your friend request, I'm off from work tomorrow so I'm prolly living my other life (guess which life is that =D). I'll find you tomorrow hehe Riceygringo 02:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: I dont think you can add offline people, GameSpy sucks, if you have Steam add my username "steel943"...btw if you are looking for snipers you should check out my profile again, I had a trade yesterday and I added the guns to my list again... :::: P.S. Note: during the trade I got 4 sniper rifles, I noticed that one of them was a "Vicious Cobra" and threw it away and immediately put the other 3 on the forums as suspects of constructs... From Nag's reply and after asking for the origins of the guns from the friend who I traded with, I threw out another construct, the other two should be safe (Orion and Penetrator) but just so you know... :::: P.S.S. I looked through the forums for a list of your guns but I cant find that trade article, mind giving me a link? Riceygringo 03:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::: Great idea, lol for the confusion, I am on the PC Riceygringo 15:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Looking For Loot Hey im Look for a Decent sniper i was wondering if i could add you Online and Play some borderlands if that Is ok?LeetMark 04:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Since im from aus we have to Make a time when we are Both on You on 360 or ps3 im looking for decent snipers for level 10-20 and some pistols with some elemental effects.LeetMark 20:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) got your Freind request Maybe we could Play online in 20 minutes if your up since i just need to finish of some quess Can you go on xbox Now im awake and ready to go.LeetMark 23:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC)\ Thanks for all the items.LeetMark 23:29, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Well when i get there ill ask, Does that Elephant gun Have a scope Maliwan Firehawk Edit I think your edit of changing the effect from x6 to x4 incorrect, even though the item card shows x4. Since it's in the EFFECT section, it should say x6 not x4... But I thought I should discuss this with you before we start a undo tug-a-war 01:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : I win =D! Nags himself edited x6 muwahahaha... 02:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It's all good man. I was just trying to uphold what he was aiming to use based on his proficiencies. Just seems that when it comes to games with 'builds', yes, there's a prominent one that does indeed work the best in nearly every situation. I am just different, that's all. No offense taken :3 Ryo Kasami 06:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) A Quick Question Have You finished the Borderlands Main Missions including the Vault? If so i was wondring if i could tak my Level 1 Brick to Eridian Promintary And Get him To level 26? LeetMark 07:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes ive got the Knoxx DLC Dont you think it would be dangerous tho Since im Going to Be level 1 There and Knoxx is Like 40 Sumthing LeetMark 22:32, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Haha Even Better Could you go On Xbox live Now? LeetMark 00:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait what is your time Zone its gonna Be hard since i Have school tommorow Maybe afterschool if i dont Have Homework LeetMark 00:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Could you go On tommorow 4:30pm AEST Time and try and Convert it?\ 11:30 Am Sunday The 6th , Feb LeetMark 00:31, February 6, 2011 (UTC) So what time 6:30pm my time? or Someting? LeetMark 00:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 2pm My time i think but we cant do that Because im at School the earliest i can do is 4PM My time LeetMark 00:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Well i leave for School at 8am My time i can Get on at 6:30am my time tommorow Morning LeetMark 01:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Great ill Be on My Xbox '''at 6:30 01:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck LeetMark 01:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude you ''have To watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0gepx9k1nY&feature=fvw Tommorow will you already be At crawmax or do i have to Meet you there? LeetMark 05:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) sigs just sayin'. Jeez that's an awesome sig...BUT IT NEEDS MOAR BANANAS!-- 07:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Grats on reaching the 3-digits edit mark-- 07:21, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Edit again, I suck at counting....4-digits....-- 03:51, February 7, 2011 (UTC) And it is most certainly vandalism. Self-promotion on article pages =spam. I anticipate blockage.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeh that was posted right after i reported him. thanks for fixing the spelling. 23:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I Guess i Guess we could try Again soon but i Like that shotgun you Gave me xD How to obtain history of user pages? Someone left an unsigned message for me, since there's no "History" button on user pages, how do I obtain the name of the user? 06:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : With the (floating?) toolbar at the bottom on your screen. You can customize your bookmarks of special pages, e.g. your watchlist or the page history. 14:55, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Aha! can't believe I didn't see that, thx 03:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Mad Moxxi's First Wife ah, yes. I was wondering how long it would take for people to notice. ;) 00:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I don't know if you noticed but raz asked if people wanted to start new characters on her blog. I know there is alot on this wiki LOL. I play PC or would be game :) 13:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i did notice but my newest character is on PT2 and about to start Knoxx DLC. I am too far ahead of her. Also try not to sound so stalkerish :P. 21:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) its okay, i'm used to cyber "stalking". ;3 02:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Darth Lime So, Dude. You said u have some stuff 4 that 1 want. ill hook u up with Eridian Oranges for them. All i need to know it when, I'll be on Live basically whenever i can be. next time i see u on line we'll trade.Darth Lime 01:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) 2 morrow sounds good, ill be on 2 morrow as much as possible Darth Lime 01:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Go here, scroll down til you see the maliwan box, click on the edit off to the left(it'll take you to the page with the source code), then add the part of the code with the text to it similar to Jaokbs just edit the text and change what you like. copy/paste/preview. i'm about to go to my last few classes for the night, but i'll help when i get back, if i'm not making sense right now. 23:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude, i forgot about time zone diffrences and the such, can we do the trade now, or should we have a new time Darth Lime 02:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) wait, which picture did you want for your picture? the one with the guns? your profile picture can be whatever you want it to be. you can just save that picture to your computer then go to your preferences and change avatar to upload it. But if the picture is wider than it is tall the picture may "resize" to fit the square and look different, so you might want to crop the picture to be a square so it fits better. 04:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) its alright, i've been connected to computers since i was a wee child. just save the image to your computer, onto your desktop or mydoc folder. i'm sure bukkit won't mind you using it. then go to your page and upload it as your avatar. 19:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) hey there, this picture is more "square" than the one on the wiki and may work better. 21:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I have updated the Guide to make custom sig's to include information on getting a square picture (I've encountered problems with that also:). 22:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is a resized square one :) sry about jumping in, My profile pic suked till I squared it. 23:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Still has that weird border-- 01:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahh if you prefer the border I'll keep my trap shut =D-- 07:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The border is actually kinda growin on me. I have never thought of those two as "blues brothers" before now btw :D 09:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) this page i assume the problems you have had w/ this page have dissipated? leave message is there, mailbox is there, did i miss something? 02:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :this page looks fine ( to me) with leave message & link on googlechrome, mozillafirefox, M$IE, and Opera. are you using a kindle? no offense mate but i see nothing untoward about this page. User boxes Dude, you are crazy addicted :) 22:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hex Codes I use this picture to get my colors. always remember to put a # in front of them or else the coding will not work. (: 18:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) lol, its alright. put one bracket around outside(wiki) links and then a space then the word you want to be linked. ex. here = here 19:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Waldo2k gave everyone Accepted color names, Color picker, and a Color Mixer in his contribution to the Signature Guide also. P.S. The Image capture is the smallest handiest tool. 07:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Pre release lol sorry... i'm avoiding class work that i've had all weekend to do. :D i did it several hours ago, i was just waiting for a response to see if there needed to be captions under the pictures, but decided to update it anyways. 04:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) aww, poor things. :c i just noticed that everything on the category page was in alphabetical order so i just left it that way. 05:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) unforgiven That was added by happy on his last edit. I don't know for sure. 13:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) the Dove If the Dove has a Double accessory, it will use ammo. Daemmerung 05:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Liasion Policy Didn't mean to step on your toes, but I went for a second pass at the liaision policy page and saw and edit conflict so I just copied and pasted my second attempt. 21:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) No biggie. I just though that since this is for invitining UCs that it should be worded that way. 21:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, continue to check on it, my eyes are glazing over LOL see y'all later tonight. 22:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Serpenss Hey there, i dunno why i hadn't responded to your post about wanting to trade for a Serpens. I have one, 309dmg, 4.5rof, but it has a scope 8) i think you were the one that was looking, but then found the Gunfighter COM, i'll trade dupe ya fer that. 20:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) alrighty, i sorta figured you had one with a higher RoF. but the Gunfighter com i would love to have, addin' moar power to meh jakobs weapons would make me supah happeh. n_n 23:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i seemed to have hurt my shoulder last night and havent been on today. i can get on whenever works for you (i dont have a job, so my schedules flexible). the masher and the gunfighter com would be fine. c: 23:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yep, that sounds good. n.n 01:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) yeep! thanks again. :D 21:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) gatekeeper what the hell is it? I can't ask you to be a greeter... 21:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome work. 24.200.161.54 is adding more. We never know if they would or not, but its nice to know someone noticed and thanked them. I need to start working on join templates. Dr.F's is kinda scary LOL 18:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Look at what Dr.F added here on my talk page. I am going to run with it. You can make yourself a greeter box and I will get you a template, if you want (your an addict anyway). 18:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Point in fact: you have been doing liaison work before I got here, and you are a greeter as well. You also intervene on the behalf of new users (all seen with my own eyes). I never asked you to be a greeter, I am saying that you already are (something that I have realized yesterday). Your duties take prescient, but you have always found time outside of those. You have, in fact, inspired me. One thing I have noticed is that no one (besides you) ever took the time to talk to anyone unregistered (Dr.F excepted). Since I have been on. If you would like a template to use when you decide it is appropriate, then you can have one (you are grandfathered in). In any event, your style will always show through. 11:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) OK its INTERVENTION time! Lets help veg There is a very serious subject that we must talk about. It goes way beyond wiki content and improvement. We are here to help you. We are your friends. We, in truth, care. Seriously think about what your doing, why you are doing it, and how it affects everyone around you. We do not want to break relations off with you but we cannot continue and helplessly watch as you spiral down this destructive path. We, in fact, have to distance our self from the inevitable crash and cannot bear to see the results. LOOK at what you are doing to your family. LOOK at what you are doing to your friends. Apparently you don't care. Apparently we mean nothing to you. Apparently addiction to alcohol is minor compared to addiction to user boxes. NOW you are making user boxes on profiles other than your own and disguising your disgusting habit by calling it a gift. We as a community are worried about you. Yet we cannot keep this charade up. We have to draw a line in the sand and say "The line must be drawn here! This far, and no further!" -'Jean-Luc Picard'. 10:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) 19:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) "All I wanted was a userbox! Just one userbox! AND SHE WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO ME! Just a userbox!" Daemmerung 19:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know you all cared so much! Really I'm fine, its not a problem, I have it under control.... Runs off to find more pictures to make boxes with:P 20:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait... what's going on... did I miss something important? You know.. 4 months of absence, and a man can lose all bonds with world wikia surrounding him... So yeah, what's up, is some UBX-Making-Monstaar on teh loose?? @_@ 20:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I, for one, support veggie in his addiction. *steals rollbacker userbox* 20:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I was an avid userboxmaker in my time of rise... but then I got bored... and tarnished by Evil Dr. F's influence... I started illegal Red Gun making and testing custom prototype guns, with custom skins, red flavor texts and other shiny details for Fryguy... It's enough to look at my (unfinished) userpage to see the randomness that my userboxes add to it! 21:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) SSCC I WANT YOU. To be on the Surgical Strike Cleaning Crew. Check the forums. 21:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Left a spot for your sig on the forum page whenever you're ready. 23:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Gunfighter COM i love love love looveee that gunfighter com & masher you gave me. com + masher (critical hit) = 10k+ damage on level 51 enemies. >:3 *drools* so, i'm thanking you again. :D 23:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Draco Hi Veggie, I really don't know how the wiki worls or anything, I don't know if I'm allowed to write here or if you'll see it or whatever but let's hope I'm not braking any rules or anything... First do you play on PC (gamespy)? And if you do, is that Draco in your inventory an actual Draco with red writing? And third, can I trade for it please I've been trying to get one for so long D: John Shea 17:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) stalker Just checking to see if you got that stalker yet. If not I've got one I'll dupe for you. If you still need it send me a PM.Player8410 19:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Veg is too popular with the croud, he has many stalkerzzzz...=D 01:47, March 22, 2011 (UTC) first use of new sig, couldn't resist adding a hot pink background...too awesome ::you must have missed a /end thing somewhere, ricey nvm. you fix'd it n_n 01:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) While pink is my favorite color, for reasons that are too perverse to share here It is quite blinding :P 11:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) All I can say to that statement veg, is LOL 00:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Raptr There is a (somewhat) new floating user box on Dr.F's page. You cant miss it! Now go and do :p P.S. I dun hafa tal raz, she will b stalkin 11:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : I have seen it. I checked into it but I dont spend all that much time online. I dont have alot of time to do so and ussually only go online when i have set up a meeting. Thanks anyway though. 11:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Come on vegggiiieeee...get raptrrrrr...all the cool editors are doing it... 11:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Its just a small Instant Message program. It can be used for gamming as well. If you dont want to its cool. I just use it to talk to drf (nohara hasnt added me yet). 11:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oops, in his defense, I just gave him my raptr tag and he gave me his a while ago and I have been extremely busy. It was not by his fault that I have not been added, rather, It was mine. 12:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Shredder Edit I would advise you to IP block the guy who did the edit, he deleted his account after making the edits. Smells like vandalism to me. 22:26, March 22, 2011 (UTC) His user page never had an edit to begin with, which is why it is red i believe. I think he was just a noob to BL. If he comes back and does any Vandalizm, i will take care of it. 22:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Inventory I would advise that you sort it by Weapon type (SMG, revolvers, CRs, etc.), easier to find what you are looking for. I would think that gearcalc item cards would be awesome, but that's probably too much work. I can help though, if you can provide me the part numbers 23:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :oops...=D...Looks good, organized, tidy.-- 23:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC)join the PC group =D Totally lost faith in console gaming after Microsoft dumped all support for the original xbox-- 01:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm mostly looking for an improvement on something I already have... But you have something that caught my eye. I'd love it if you could dupe this for me. 671 dmg, 96.4 acc, 2.0 RoF, 6 mag, x2 Elec. Pearl Aries I'll give you a copy of a shield I have and from your inventory page it looks like you'd be interested in it. 2124 Capacity, 406 Recharge Rate. Alacritous Omega level 66, found it myself. Avarice Ink 21:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about forgetting to sign it... Also I'm on now and I can be on anytime from about 3 or 4 PM - 3 Am Eastern U.S./ Canada Avarice Ink 21:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) If you'd be able to get on today and trade that'd be ideal for me. But if you can't today how about either this Wed (tomorrow) or next at 5 PM Eastern? Avarice Ink 22:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) My Gamertag is Avarice Ink same as my sig I sent you a friend request. Avarice Ink 22:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) hey bud very interested in pearls playing with my cousin now if u join we will make it worth it thanks bsh92 ubx Would you mind making me a userbox with a "COME AT ME BRO" tagline? And of course a humorous picture. Thank you sir, you're an officer and a gentleman. 23:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. Hi. Thanks for the welcome message. I've got a (very) little wiki editing experience, but if I run into any troubles that I can't figure out I'll be sure to leave you a message. -- 09:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Stalker Trade I'm back in town if you'd like to get that stalker. Just send me a PM on xbox live and I'll try to get it to you.Player8410 22:43, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Veggie I like vegetablesnater. Eh eats vegetab les and doesn't afraid of anything. 22:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I actually hate tow-maters, I prefer meat. Not ham though :P -- 22:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) My signature Yeah, I went ahead and followed Best Robot's instructions to fix my sig, but didn't go back to edit out the messy code. I, (hopefully), fixed that. -- 02:53, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :looks good to me. 03:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :: yep. no more overflow as it were. -- 03:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Hooray! Any ideas why my sig is taking up two lines when I indent? Are the pages really that narrow? -- 03:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You interested in a free duplicate of any of these? 1158 dmg 98.6 acc 0,6 fr 6 mag Pearl Cyclops 445 dmg 89.6 acc 8.8 fr 62 mag 2.1x zoom Glorious Mauler (gearbox) 229 dmg 90.5 acc 12.5 fr 55 mag x4 fire 4.3x zoom Combustion Hellfire 460 x7 dmg 85.2 acc 1.9 fr 2 mag 3.7x zoom Swift Anaconda 382 x7 dmg 87.9 acc 1.6 fr 2 mag 3.7x zoom Savage Equalizer 23 ammo regen 176 x7 dmg 74.6 acc 1.9 fr 5 mag 4.0x zoom x3 corrosive Vitriolic Crux 218 x7 dmg 68.2 acc 1.3 fr 12 mag 2.2x zoom Hunter's Defender 23 ammo regen I can dupe copies of any you're interested in. Avarice Ink 11:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I get a copy of your Painful Butcher? That caught my eye while looking through your list. Avarice Ink 01:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Well whenever you can get on if I'm on send me a message or join my party if I'm in one. Avarice Ink 03:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll try and catch you on this week veg I had a bunch of stuff come up over the weekend that I hadn't planned on doing. Avarice Ink 05:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Unable to Edit Seems like the prob is fixed now 20:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes it is. 21:06, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Your a greeter I never took the time to properly thank you for your UotD userbox you made for me. Thats because I had to find something that I felt was your personality for a greeter template. Use the template whenever you feel its appropriate to. You already greet peeps so why not have a template? Anyway, now you know what project X is... just dont tell anyone else. The weird thing about editing a template, you have to delete everything before and after the userbox to preview it. Feel free to customize it, of course. Just dont forget to add back in all the info before and after the userbox. P.S. Thank you for the UotD userbox. 02:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You're a liaison also You have been doing this kind of work long before I got here. You get prime spot on Liaison templates. I will be Liaison/robot. Use it when you are helping someone (if you have already greeted them, you prolly wont need to use it). This will give you a template to define who you represent (all users and wiki content) especially if someone else greeted them (sets you apart). Your work was noticed by me long ago, so hats off. 03:49, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Just use it when you decide to help someone who needs extensive help. You dont have to search them out or anything, but if you run across someone you want to help, you can use it. and the gun is nagys desert stomper. 04:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) poll thank you, veg. care to take a stab at next week's poll? 05:33, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Im still standing by my Hottest female character idea. Im sure everyone has an opinion even if noone wants to admit it :P 05:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : that's what i was afraid of. (laughs) shoot me a list of the femme's in the game and it will happen. Steam/Raptr Are you on either of them by chance? Or are you only on xbl? 23:32, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :drat. thx raz. dont know why i havent hit you up yet veg. 01:13, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::(Dr. F's note - GfWL is the same channel) legendary i commented the red text e****t part out because you said something on the order of "text intimates weapon's effect". not directed at you. i did add the note to the category just after the noooooo! edit. 03:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) stalker Veg, still looking to get together to drop you a copy of that stalker, but we must be missing each other. Player8410 21:53, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Machine Pistol Machine Pistol - A handgun-style, magazine fed, self-loading firearm, capable of fully automatic or burst fire. The firehawk is capable of fully automatic fire, so while the BORDERLANDS definition may differ, I was correct on the real world definition. :P 22:08, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Tsunami If this isn't a good tsunami, I don't know what is...It never procs more than the first two shots, personally I find the Nemesis to be a MUCH MUCH better weapon... 18:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nidhogg The edit by the UC was in good faith. Not everyone knows how to describe things without personal pronouns (something I had to learn). I have kept the content that is decent for the main page and will transfer the observation to the talk page. 10:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I agree with that. However, I saw a change in trend from the UC. Instead of trying to edit, edit, then re-edit; the user edited a different page a week '''''after the elemental damage page (and any instructions given at that time about personal pronouns). I decided to treat this as a separate incident. I have no problem if you don't want to treat it as separate. I feel that new instructions and prodding is appropriate to the new direction taken. At least the UC is not trying to edit and re-edit a page anymore (currently anyway). This is a step in the right direction. This incident brings up certain questions that I have. Is adding personal pronouns a ban-able offense? 08:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Just gonna sneak in here...No, adding personal pronouns is not a banable offense. It's not an actual wiki policy, it was on Warblade's list of stuff to do, get rid of personal pronouns in all articles. I started doing it when I first signed on, then it caught on from there. 13:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) And I agree with you. I just see the issue from both sides is all. I (personally) threw a lot at the UC and the request from NOhara for no personal pronouns might have been lost in the storm and 9 days passing. Rest assured, your point is not lost on me, since, I am the one who requested and then demanded sourcing the info for the elemental damage page. There is a burst editor that edits from time to time (RC) that forgets not to use personal pronouns and has been repeatedly (sparatic like the edits) reminded and repeatedly forgets. This person claims OOPS but continues to put in personal pronouns in the next batch of edits. That is why I asked about the offense. The policies on personal pronouns, signing posts, linking trivia, and sourcing obscure data are all worded as unofficial on this wiki(other wikis have to have a source for every statement, which is bullshit LOL). The community has agreed on these policies and IMO it becomes the communities burden to see that they are carried out (signing for someone who did not sign, for instance). It really helps when people do it on their own without us having to do it for them. I still have no idea where the tech pool information originally came from. I inherently trust it, but would like a source of the information. It is stated as fact, but there is no back up of statement. Someday I might check every edit of that page to get to the bottom of where the hell someone came up with TECH POOL. Developers leak? hex code within the game? More importantly, how well is it truly understood? Anyway, I am rambling now and need some sleep. Thanks for listening. 13:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Its all cool. I personally don't think that a fact is substandard but... Anyway, I respect you also which is why I have no problem if you don't want to treat it as a seperate issue. And it is always fair game ;) 08:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Support Machine Gun/ Combat Rifle Support Machine Gun entails large magazine. Combat rifle entails smaller magazine, I changed the Penny's U&D section to link to the general machine gun page, but used "Combat Rifle" as the text for the link. 22:29, April 18, 2011 (UTC) mel tyvm. 02:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) If only linking trivia would be a cure. 09:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Greeter Ubx May I suggest a lime/brocoli green to the background instead of white? And change the text to some other color so that it appears on the new background? Right now it looks...plain... 00:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, just responding to the message you left me. Hope this is the right place to message you. No problem at all with the weapons just send me a message on XBL when you are available and I will drop them for you. I'll take a look at your stuff as well but nothing is really needed in return. GT is doreycole and I am on all the time so anytime is good for me. Just checked out your stuff and I'm really liking the 944 Dmg Aries and the 3380 Ironclad. Doreycole 21:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Possibly your new Violator. Just found this farming craw it's all yours if you want it. 139 x4 dmg, 65.0 acc, 9.8 RoF, 21 mag, 4.1x weapon zoom Steel Violator (level 68) Avarice Ink 00:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) My thoughts exactly on it being a double violator. I intend to hold on to it til you can get it. Avarice Ink 00:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha! lol I fooled like 4 people into greeting me, it's actually ricey here. I'm having abit of problems with Wikia logging me out every time I refresh the page, so I'm gonna be editing as an UC until I figure out what the hell is going on. Alot of weird things have happened since I installed Firefox 4...-- 04:32, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I know how to get there, but sometimes my computer lags. could end up kicking me off the hollywood squares platform one time, and there wouldn't be any way for me to get back up. hasn't happened yet, luckily. I can has favor? Would you mind doing the U&D sections for the Redemption, and the Knoxx-only eridians? It doesn't have to be anything long, (unless you've got a lot of experience with any of them, and think that your strategy really is the best.) I just want to get the oranges done, then move on to the 13 pages still stuck with a cleanup tag. Thank you :D 14:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Last thing, then the SSCC is in remission...for now. There are 9 articles left that need cleanup. Please pick 3 and clean them, then remove the tag. I'll ask ricey to pick 3, and then I'll clean whatever you guys left for me. 15:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well the articles that need to be cleaned went up from 9 to 11. So, disregard. 00:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :^that was probably me. i tagged several eridian weapon pages so that their format may be standardized.) eridian rifle u&d hiya, veg. the only concerns i have with the rifle's u&d are the comments about magazine size. given the eridian weps' wide variation in "magazine" sizes, do we know for a fact that the rifle has a larger mag, or that it can be accurately compared to the mercurial blaster? i have t'storms that will fire off 2 shots before empty, and i have some that will fire off 6-7 shots, depending on mag type. lil's only has one 'rifle', and no mercurial blasters, so i have nothing to use for comparison. perhaps you have more in your inventory to use for comparison? 01:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Iforgots to say thank you for teh very early birfday wish, veggie. so ty. :3 15:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could Unfortunatley I have not net connection for my 360.Eatingleg4peanut 11:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) well... this is gonna sound really stupid, but the membership cost isnt an issue. The problem stands with me having only 1 modem, its in the office. The xbox is in the basement/game room with no phone jack or way of internet access. When I need to download a DLC or update patch, I have to haul it upstairs to the office and hook it up to a 13" tv, lol. I pretty much have to get wireless to get net in basement and just havent gotten around to doing it yet.Eatingleg4peanut 15:13, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Duplicating my pearl I would love to duplicate it for my other characters, I can do that on splitscreen co-op? If you can let me know how, or point me in the right direction that would be awesome, thanks. Eatingleg4peanut 20:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry I'm just now responding I didn't see the you have a new message thing, lol. I'm going to dupe it tonight so at least my Hunter has a pearl too. You can see it on my profile page under Launchers, as you can tell its pretty bad, but hey...its a pearl! i actually do use the 4 til marks at the end of my post its the my gamertag thing OakenJakob 23:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) See Cooldown Stub tags are a wiki-wide assignment, not just SSCC. I believe robot was working on that article not too long ago, if you want to have him take a look at it. 14:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I noticed that you removed a comment left by a vandal on my page. Thanks. :) Auntarie 16:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sledge Strat Hi! Thanks for the welcome. I'd be happy to continue giving insight, just as soon as finals week is over, and I get active again on my home wiki. If you know anyone else who could use an opinion, I'd be more than happy to help. I'm trying to run through both playthroughs with all four classes just to get some insight. Roland = OP IMO, but that might be cause I haven't bought any DLC or updated my client so I don't lose the two New Haven reds. :3 Again, many thanks. [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] Atlas Corporation revert cretin-level boredom, at best. probably deserves a slap on the wrist ( ) at the minimum. care to do the deed? 19:55, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : DONE ! 19:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) believe me, that hurt me more than it hurt dottwofourfive. we only discipline because we care. 20:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) It didnt hurt me at all. >:) -- 21:16, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ubx's Thanks for some of the userboxes, I took a few off your page lol. Loved the Jakob's one ;) haha. Could I get 2 userboxes made? One being something like.. "This user is on GameRanger", and another like "This user collects unique weapons"? That'd be great :D. 19:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) re: Custom UBX For the GameRanger one, this pic will do. Use whatever seems best to you for the unique weapons one. Thanks. 20:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) re: Custom UBXs The picture is here. The filename is GameRangerIcon.png, under the category of Userbox Images. 00:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Need a little time I am now back. -- 23:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Revolution hi it's Gro0002 you sent me a message saying that every time ive left a blog for where to find the glorious revolution that they've been answered sorry i didn't now because they don't always come up on my talk page. is there also a glorious revolution that has a scope. yours truly Gro0002 03:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC). While you're away Hope all is well/resolves itself peacefully. We shall miss you until you comeback. 05:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hugs to Veggie. 11:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Im back now. Everything is fine. I may not be on as much as I was, but im back :) 20:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) sorry i honestly thought it was you guess i just didn't read it properly my bad thanks for telling me that yours truly. Gro0002 04:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC). Ehh? Did you do this to me again =D? 04:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep!. Didnt know you had forgotten to sign in. I just greeted you. I didnt remember your IP. :P 04:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) motorbikes i honestly was going to guess that on her talk. not my convo though. no sense butting in everywhere. the most ive ever owned was two, but that was twice. 05:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) And what is the problem with butting in everywhere? what are you trying to say?? sheesh 00:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) oopps sry, I just caught your response on the minimum lilith build (I did not see it earlier). 00:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Loyalty Com Thanks for the info :) Guess I'll have to get the bravery to confront Craw even more now heheh. Abyss Raider 23:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No worries. 12:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) 17:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Fresh out. Waiting on a new shipment. Hugs are all I've got left 22:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the wiki Hi, I noticed that you've been working like a machine in the past 12 hours pumping out 2000+ edits, thank you for your contribution to the wiki-- 17:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't JUST pointing out your edit counts...look at your join date 04:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) VERY INTERESTING. Whats up with that? -- 05:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Apparently wikia decided that you, Nohara, and Raz deserve to be UCs 20:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually from what i can see, everyones sign up date has changed, even yours, wierd. 00:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Xbox Cool, now its a party! The party starts tomorrow (friday) around 7ish EST. Come early or come late, either way. I have no idea how to make it all work (cause I dont own an xbox) but I will add you to his list and we will get it all going. His tag is Marren #### (for when you get the invite). Slight change in plans though... We will be leveling essentially new characters together, instead of rushing. This is the first time I will be playing online, so I am looking forward to the experience. Thanks for helping me with this scheme o' mine. 04:37, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I will see what i can do. no promises. -- 05:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. I will send the invite... see what goes from there. 05:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) DRAT! my plans are foiled... He is taking his Xbox with him. Good news though, it is so he can play borderlands :D Anyway, thanks for considering me. 18:36, June 24, 2011 (UTC) edits someone's been a busy pea. D: 06:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Going through 1000's of images and catting them will do that to your edit count. 19:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) 5000+ imagaes and only 600 edits. I got jipped :P, Seriously though, it was time consuming. I was bored at the time so it filled in the hours nicely. 20:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I can't help more with the U&D / mechanics edits for the lacerator, needler, destructor nor harpoon. I've not used them in any significant way to give informed input. Snacksmoto 05:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) As much as I like taz... Taz is my favorite all time cartoon character. However, I think Brick as himself is better for a caption. (sry) 09:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Taz is followed very closely by the martian (martin?). Anyway the ball is in your court... 11:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Whoa coybow Just be carefull... you erased my section on Dr.f's page... not a biggy, I have already talked to him. 12:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I know veg... its all good, he agreed with me on steam. 12:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey, you still on this site? I can use some help. Get back to me when you can. Thanks :) SMG's Hey, I am trying to add some SMG's to add to my collection. I see you have some nice ones. I was wondering if you are interested in duping some of them for me. I would really appreciate it! :) Thanks Wild Boy Danger 05:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Wild Boy Danger (I hope I did the sig right! lol) Thanks for helping me out! I will copy and paste the guns I am interested in from your collection below. *248 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 RoF, 55 mag, 3.9 scope, x4 Elec. Tsunami ( most likely a legit construct )(lvl61) *1677 dmg, 98.1 acc, 0.3 RoF, 3 mag. Fearsome Bessie ( most likely a legit construct )(lvl61) *3464 capacity, 305 recharge. Hardened Ironclad *495x7 dmg, 91.1 acc, 3.9 scope, 1.0 RoF, 2 mag. Unforgiven Masher ''' *228x4 dmg, 27 acc, 13.5 RoF, 84 clip. '''Steel Anarchy(Torgue) *241 dmg, 87.6 acc, 12.5 RoF. 55 mag, 3.9 scoped. Combustion Hellfire I am also looking for nice Siren COM's. I mostly play Merc but want to try out some others. And if you have better guns that these, that would nice too. Thanks for the help! :) Combat Rifle trade umm hello you said you have 2 strong comb rifles you would be wiling to trade for my nidhogg and so my gt is:dcmoorman no caps or spaces. Bobtrent RE ~ Manufactures I Doubt it will be cut. It was posted on the gearbox forums; I'm not saying it won't be in the game; Just very very unlikely that it wont. ''-TY'' Alozec Super Marcus Sweep/Its like Christmas Aw darn it. Well that kinda sux. I don't understand y Knoxx, Crawmerax, and almost everything else responds, but that armory doesn't. Tho I am building a another character, but hes only lv 39. Still thanks. U did help me immensely :). If I play with a friend who has that quest activated, it would have to be his game, & I imagine it would only let me in while i'm playing his game, and it wouldn't let me do it alone even if we didn't blow it up, right? Thanks for the info about that program called Willow Tree. Is it smaller then 4 GB? Cause if it ain't It unfortunately won't help. Out of curiosity, whats "duel launching" a character? Is that a glitch or a mod? In all honesty I really don't care about completing the mission, my character is maxed. I am just looking for the Pearlescent weapons, and I can't farm Crawmerax, cause I lack as said "modded weapons". And beating that guy alone is next to impossible. Heck, beating him with friends is still hard. Thanks again man. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 04:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No I didn't kno that. Thanks for the info. I'm a Hunter, and I have a Sniper ammo regeneration mod. So if i can just get to this spot and have him in range it should be easy. Kinda. How often does he drop a Pearlescent weapon? I have heard all sorts of different speculations and statements ranging from once every other time, to once every 64 times u beat him. Thanks again man. I'll definitely try this. I think I have a Shotgun with ammo regeneration. I hope. I kno I have a Combat Rifle, and SMG. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 04:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Figures. Thanks man. Also srry about the talk page issue. I'll see if I can't fix that. IDK Y Gearbox made them SO rare. I have 3 friends and a brother, and all of us have played and beaten T-bone junction. And NONE of us have found a single one. Theres rare, and then theres ultra rare, and then theres Pearlescent. Which puts Re in rare. Also I just found a vid on youtube which tells me where to go. Its amazing that if u look for strategies, it doesn't bring this up. I wonder if anyone has ever solo'd Craw and beaten him without going over to that spot. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 05:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I did. Most of the Strats involve four people. If there was a section in there about this spot I missed it. Sorry. I was just wondering if u have any suggestions as to get him to turn around to expose his back? I try to lure him closer but all he does is spit at me. I got a shield with 2625 capacity, and several super health kits as well as a a survivor class mod with +18 health regeneration. However two shots will kill me faster then i can regenerate my health or shield, and those stupid little ones dive under ground when I try to kill them. I have another shield that regenerates my health, but it only has 1800 capacity and I can't survive a single shot from him if I'm wearing it. I like challenging bosses, but this guy is really starting to annoy me. I can't believe I accidently posted this on my own talkpage. I am an idiot. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah. good idea. I didn't think of that. Thanks man. I got that willow tree program. I am basically taking a crash course of trial and error in using it. I am about to install it on my xbox. Thanks for that too. And this time, I posted on the right talkpage. :) [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again. Found the page I'll read it while I wait for the answer to the question i am about to ask. My flash drive is 2.01 MB short on memory. It would be enough space if Xbox didn't require 800 MB to just read a flashdrive but what can u do. Is there a way around this that u kno of. I wouldn't ask this but 2 MB isn't very much. Maybe a way to get my Xbox to read my USB without needing to install its preferences on it, or a way to just move parts of this willowtree program. The program is essentially broken up into three parts. Actually. While I was typing this I found something. I'll get back to u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 06:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see the problem now. It is already on my flashdrive, but for some reason my xbox isn't reading it. I have a friend who is good at this sorta stuff. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Thanks man and I will read up on it later. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 07:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) help me out? hello it is dcmoorman the person you genourously gave some items to i was wonsering if by any chance you could dupe me a bessie and stalker i just got my hunter to 69 and i am working on 50 sniper proficiency i message you on xbl my gt is dcmoorman,Bobtrent 11:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Weapons? I was looking at your weapons page, and a few caught my eye (Eridian Firebomb and Stampeding Splatter Gun, non-scoped Serpens and Stalker as well) . I have some you may want as well, including an Ajax's Ogre (lvl 65) and a Kyros' Cyclops (lvl 67). - David Hellsly I sent you an FR. Let me know if you need anything else. - David Hellsly weapon crate location photo categorizations Hi, I'm a new contributor that started adding to weapon crate locations on the Sunken Sea page. You left a note in my talk about categorizing my photos. I'd be happy to do that, but I'm not really experienced with the wiki workflow so I'm not really sure how to do that. I'd appreciate a point in the right direction.Cheshirekow 21:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Check this. I... I am the King! 21:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Helpful, thanks. Is there anyway kind of bulk way to do it? Cheshirekow 21:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) moxxi cap i like the caption idea. seems appropriate. where do you suppose she keeps them? in a jar on the nightstand is my guess. 00:26, July 13, 2011 (UTC) vandalism report HI, I was just wondering about a couple of things. 1. Is it mandatory to update the report after each vandal revert one does? 2. If so, does one have to be a rollbacker in order to do that? Thanks in advance. Auntarie 09:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it would be nice to know how to do that. Can you explain when you have the time pls? Auntarie 13:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC)